A Ameaça
by LunaEverdeenChase
Summary: Zoey era uma garota comum, tinha uma vida comum em Hogwarts até que acontece um misterioso ataque em Hogwarts e todas as pistas levam a ela. Alguns alunos a consideram uma ameaça, ou A ameaça. Zoey insatisfeita e sã de que não foi ela a culpada pelos ataques, vai em busca do verdadeiro causador de toda a bagunça com seus amigos Scorpius, Rose, James e Dominique. Durante a busca tod
1. Introdução

— Mãe! Onde está meu moletom novo? — gritei do meu quarto enquanto arrumava meu malão.

— Você guardou ontem no malão, querida.— falou minha mãe entrando em meu quarto.

Entrei no banheiro chequei minha aparência que está como sempre. Os olhos castanhos-claro com seu habitual brilho matinal, os cabelos ruivos claro ondulados e compridos estavam sedosos e brilhantes do modo que sempre ficam, minha pele clara como sempre. Dá para voltar às aulas de Hogwarts assim. Não estou indo para Beuxbatons mesmo. Posso ir no meu estilo desarrumado. Antes de sair do banheiro arrumei minha franja de lado e coloquei o moletom novo que minha mãe tinha colocado em cima da cama por cima da minha camiseta branca, fechei o malão e desci para a cozinha tomar o café-da-manhã correndo pois já é nove e meia e eu gosto de chegar às dez para pegar o trem.

O esquema da minha casa é o seguinte: meu quarto fica no sótão e o da minha irmã mais nova, Sophie, fica no porão. No térreo tem a cozinha, a sala de estar e de jantar, uma sala com a televisão e o vídeo-game que eu divido com minha irmã, também tem o jardim, a varanda, o lugar onde fica a casinha do nosso cachorrinho, Dot. Subindo as escadas ao lado da cozinha tem o quarto dos meus pais, um escritório e dois quartos de hóspedes. Pode-se dizer que é uma casa bem grande e que meu quarto é longe da cozinha.

Depois do café subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto escovar os dentes e calçar o All-Star preto. Já eram nove e quarenta e cinco. Estava numa corrida contra o tempo.

Nove e cinquenta. Eu já estava na porta de casa com meu malão, ao lado estava meu pai minha mãe e minha irmã. Estávamos prontos para aparatar para a Estação de King Kross.


	2. Capítulo 1

Já estava na Estação com a minha irmã e nossos pais. Eu estava colocando o malão e a gaiola com meu gato laranja em um carrinho enquanto meu pai e minha mãe atravessavam a parede que leva à plataforma nove e três quartos.

Atravessei a parede e encarei a multidão de pais e alunos de Hogwarts. Encontrei meus pais e me despedi deles com uma promessa de que voltarei para o Natal. Meu pai me ajudou a levar o malão para o vagão de bagagens e depois fui à procura de uma cabine.

A cabine que eu achei era bem no fundo do trem. Meus pais já tinham ido embora, pois estavam com pressa para ir para o trabalho. Minha irmã estava na cabine do lado. Como eu sei? Sua cabeça loira platinada é inconfundível.

Como eu já sabia da espera de uma hora (e mais o resto do dia) até chegar em Hogwarts, peguei meu fone de ouvido e meu bom e velho iPod Shuffle e comecei a ouvir música. Pouco tempo depois adormeci.

É o que acontece quando se está acostumado a acordar depois do almoço e de repente você tem que acordar às sete da manhã do outro dia.

Acordo com uma criatura ruiva e me cutucando. Era Rose Weasley. Uma das minhas melhores amigas:

— Zoey! Acorde! Todos já saíram da cabine!

— Oi? Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Todos quem? Só tinha eu aqui!

— Você dormiu durante todo o caminho de Londres até Hogwarts! E Lauren, Dominique, Lily e eu estávamos aqui, mas nenhuma de nós quis te acordar. Agora anda ou voltaremos para Londres — Lauren e Dominique eram minhas outras melhores amigas. Lily é mais minha parceira.

Desembarquei com Rose e nós duas fomos em direção as carruagens. Embarcamos em uma e conversamos sobre nossas férias durante o caminho até o castelo.

Chegamos ao castelo e fomos para o Salão Principal onde nos separamos já que ela era da Corvinal e eu da Sonserina.

Na mesa da Sonserina também estavam Lauren, Dominique, Scorpius e minha irmã.

Lauren possui cabelo castanho claro liso, mas ondulados nas pontas na altura do ombro, olhos verdes, pele pálida com sardas no rosto e é baixinha.

Dominique herdou o cabelo da mãe, loiros e compridos, possui olhos claros, é alta e esbelta.

Scorpius, bem, o que falar dele? Ele é loiro, olhos azul-cinzentos, alto, pele clara. Ah, e carinhosamente apelidado por mim de Loira de Banheiro (resultado de um pequeno incidente que talvez eu venha a contar mais tarde).

E minha irmã, ela é alta para a idade dela, tem os cabelos loiros platinados de minha mãe, só que ao invés de serem ondulados e curtos são lisos e compridos, os olhos verdes esmeralda de meu pai e a mesma pele clara que eu.

Minerva McGonagall estava nos dirigindo algumas poucas palavras antes de o professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, começar a Seleção.

Alguns minutos depois já era possível ver os primeiranistas nervosos com a Seleção. O professor Longbottom trouxera o banquinho de três pernas e o velho Chapéu Seletor. Ele o depositou em cima do banquinho e seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio e então o Chapéu começou a cantar:

_Para onde você irá?_

_ Para a corajosa Grifinória_

_ Ou quem sabe para a ambiciosa Sonserina_

_ Quem sabe você será um esperto Corvino?_

_ Ou um amigável Lufano?_

_ Eu posso ver sua mente_

_ Nada escapa de mim_

_ Para onde você irá?_

_ Eu posso te mostrar_

_ Minha aparência não é a melhor_

_ Mas guarde seu chapéu_

_ Pois eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_ Jamais encontrará algum outro acessório_

_ Melhor que eu_

O Chapéu Seletor continuou a cantar por mais algum tempo e depois o professor Longbottom começou a chamar uns nomes. Uma tal de Jennifer Kenniston foi para a Lufa-Lufa. Um menino chamado Philip Ross foi para a Corvinal e outro garoto chamado John Egbert foi para a Grifinória. Depois disso parei de prestar atenção.

Comecei a olhar para o teto enfeitiçado que não estava mostrando uma figura da noite. Parecia mais uma figura espacial, com nebulosas e galáxias. McGonagall deve ter decidido inovar este ano.

Alguns fantasmas começaram a entrar no Salão Principal pelas paredes, a essa altura a fila dos primeiranistas a serem selecionados já diminuíra bastante e alguns deles olhavam espantados para os fantasmas que passeavam pelo Salão.

Logo a Seleção acabou e McGonagall deu as boas vindas aos novos alunos, falou os mesmos avisos sobre a Floresta Negra e tudo mais e então ela pediu para cantarmos o hino da escola e logo mais tarde a comida surgiu diante de todos.

A diversidade de comidas que os elfos fazem é impressionante e incrivelmente deliciosa. Depois do jantar me senti até sonolenta. Eu fiquei conversando com Lauren, Dominique e minha irmã até todos serem dispensados para irem para seus dormitórios.

Fui conversando com Lauren, Dominique e Scorpius até as masmorras, onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Lá me separei deles e fui levar minha irmã para seu dormitório e depois ela se sentou na cama e eu comecei a pentear os longos cabelos loiros platinados dela. Apesar de ela ter 13 anos ela adorava que eu penteasse o cabelo dela.

Depois eu fui para o meu dormitório e o de Lauren. Nossos malões já estavam no nosso dormitório ao lado de nossas respectivas camas. Caitlin, Willow e Violet — minhas outras companheiras de dormitório — já estavam dormindo, somente eu e Lauren estávamos acordadas. Lauren estava lendo e eu colocando meu pijama. Quando eu fui me deitar, Lauren resolveu fechar seu livro e começar a conversar comigo. Nós ficamos contando sobre nossas férias e sobre o que estávamos esperando nesse ano, sobre os N.O.M's, os treinos de quadribol (eu era batedora e ela artilheira), as aulas que teríamos esse ano, o que iríamos querer ser quando saíssemos de Hogwarts (que seria importante para os N.O.M's) entre outras coisas. Depois Lauren voltou a ler seu livro e adormeceu enquanto eu pegava um livro e começava a ler

Eu li durante incríveis três horas, deu até para terminar o livro e começar mais um. Já era uma da manhã e às sete começavam as aulas então me cobri e dormi.


End file.
